


【brujay】keep falling

by CiCiaYna



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 半科幻au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiCiaYna/pseuds/CiCiaYna
Summary: 穷尽宇宙，未改宿命。
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 20





	【brujay】keep falling

这绝对不是一个最好的时代。布鲁斯·韦恩坚信这一点，它并非资本家模糊的闲愁式评价，而是来源于布鲁斯经历过的许多现实事件，是一个英雄在无数次失望后得到的结论。就像超级英雄与超级反派这样，有许多事物本不该存在于这个世界。

譬如情感信用制度。

当情感被判定为透支额度耗尽，人类大脑中的芯片将自动锁死以防止出现自杀、情杀及报复社会的情况。犯罪率大幅下降，它是本世纪以来最伟大的创造，被判定为全球通用工具，是全人类必须接受的红利之一。

它也被称为预防超级罪犯诞生的最大功臣，毕竟无数恶人的起源是善的消耗殆尽，最初的阴暗从光明和爱开始。

如今已经很久没有新增的超级罪犯了。

听起来似乎是件好事。

问题在于…它不是自然进化的东西。人类跟不上先进体系的步伐。

目前危险只处于萌芽阶段，但那个苗头，那个可怕的苗头已经足够令布鲁斯不安——情感稳定产生稳定的两性关系，稳定关系产生家庭，家庭总得繁衍——人口爆炸已经持续很长一段时间了，潘多拉魔盒打开释放出种种乱象，再等三年，不，两年，或许一年，等到最初那批婴儿潮大批涌入社会，资源吃紧——

还怕没有战争吗？

这似乎是不人权的，多年以来拆卸芯片的地下组织如同暗处生长的毒蘑菇，永远没有彻底消失的一天。他们是黑医，代价高昂，致死率极高，但他们自称为保护自由的斗士。可惜没人知道一群“斗士”为什么会强迫客户捐赠遗体。

蝙蝠侠的足迹能够到达任何地方，就像此刻，布鲁斯站在荒芜的神庙中，它似乎空旷得可怕，往前踏一步就会迈进无限的虚无；它又仿佛拥挤之极，万事万物都朝着闯入者的视网膜直压过来。英雄猜测这是一处极高维的空间，但他身上的检测仪器否定了这点。

它是一个悖论，是一个谜。

困惑仿佛从涟漪的中心一层层扩散出来，布鲁斯本能地排斥神像发出的每一个微小的哥谭音调，但不过堪堪发出一个念头，神像就切换成了最标准的语气。

“你因为知道了不该知道的事情来到此地。我想，为了维持这个宇宙不因公理破灭而走向死亡，我只能把你留在这儿。” 

人质对于布鲁斯漫长的义警和富豪经历而言决计不算一个新鲜名词，男人的呼吸平静，果断地问出最重要的那个问题。  
“那么我的世界…？”  
“它不会有事，你可以亲手捏合出你想要的布鲁斯韦恩作为你的投影，你可以在这儿看着他。他会代替你经历一切。”  
“我只能看着吗？”  
“我是第几个来到这里的人？”  
“亿万年以来，你是第一个。” 

当蝙蝠侠不断尝试捏合出一个父母健在的自己却被提示参数错误无法继续的时候，他开始愤怒。

但布鲁斯仍然很聪明，时间不容许他继续尝试，义警果断地选择了——复制自己全部的资料。 人类有权知道真相，他焦灼地观察着人间，他的管家、他的孩子们、他的爱人，期待有人发觉他留在投影上的暗手。

一定会有人来寻找他。

英雄踏在虚无的土壤上厌倦地看向争吵的人间，蝙蝠侠暗自估算他被关了多久，焦虑早已化为不断将人拉向厚重泥淖中的疲惫。

也许有无数次接近发现这一状态的人。  
红头罩问了无数回，“老头子你究竟怎么一回事？”男孩站在一个暧昧的位置，爱你的对手，那总需要投入大量关注，但他探究的目光一次次从察觉的边缘被赶回去。

以争吵，以搏斗，以决裂。  
这是个无限重复的过程。  
他深深地吐息，他需要沉稳，但他同样无法等待下去了，他问道：”你到底是谁？”  
“你可以把我看做一个gm，或者npc，总之看成游戏里的什么玩意，天啊…跟你说话真……先生，请问您还有什么不理解的问题？” 

布鲁斯开始期望杰森能在每一次触摸到真相边缘的时候再进一步，也许只需要一点点…  
但那从来未曾发生过。

男孩对着镜子熟练地缝合伤口。

他感到烦躁，在这里他并不会渴，他仍然下意识地打开水囊。

他需要支援，布鲁斯沉默了，他向神像陈述道:“你不像神明。” 

“没有神明生来就知道自己的使命，也许我只是一段程序，也许我是某些位面误入的一抹游魂，也许我曾是人类，无论如何我如今不知来由不知归处，但在我的权限之内，我就是神。” 

“你不该是神明，没有这么平易近人的神明。”  
“想从神像里出来么？”  
“我们做个交易。”  
布鲁斯向这里索要一个权限，他需要帮手，只有这样他才能说服更多的队友站在他这边，蝙蝠侠需要重新赋予一个人真相，一个男孩的名字在他的舌尖徘徊，又强行吞咽回肚子里。

“我选择阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯。” 

杰森能想起来的，杰森只需要一点点提醒，珍贵的名额不能被浪费。

有老管家的协助，蝙蝠家族的成员一个又一个信任了布鲁斯的身份，除了一个人。

除了杰森。

杰森谁也不信。

明明男孩一开始就是最接近真相的那个，仿佛冥冥之中有什么事物主宰了他的判断，杰森看着布鲁斯的脸，慢慢把橡胶弹换成实弹。

布鲁斯本能地不希望红头罩缺席这次集体行动，即使他被排斥过不少次，布鲁斯也仍然这么想。然而这个谜团的优先级不可能高于眼前的危机，他注定要带领整个宇宙冲破被操纵的困境，天地深处，某根看不见的琴弦震颤着，随着战场上绚烂的流光而稳定下来。

绝大多数人类情感的枷锁破碎，如同那片整个崩解的虚空。

灾难仍有后遗症需要解除。

男人曾无数次地疑惑过他的小鸟为何一次次从真相的边缘溜走，直到他发觉红头罩独自在安全屋捂住自己的额头。

凡人义警往往对科学技术领域颇有心得，布鲁斯熟练地从已门户大开的电子世界深入，探知芯片记录的日期流水。

杰森陶德对布鲁斯韦恩，对蝙蝠侠的情感额度透支冻结。

布鲁斯去找情感最浓烈的时间点，那是杰森从坟墓中爬起来之后的事情吗，按照时间推算，那是的。

他看见肮脏呆傻的少年躲在哥谭的某个屋檐下。

布鲁斯去找情感开始向负方向滑落的时间点。

那是男孩从幽绿色池水中爬起的那一天。

杰森逐渐学会接受现实，杰森逐渐学会降低期待。

男孩总要长大，在他不知道的时候，他能动用的爱他的力量越来越少。

情感支撑回忆与直觉，所以杰森得不出结论。

红头罩并不是个例，这类患者都需要重建性质的治疗措施。杰森接受了统一的康复训练，他恢复得很好，布鲁斯偶尔会去看他，亲自接他的孩子出院。

杰森有点太乖了，布鲁斯满足地这么想。你根本没法想象一个年轻的全职义警能老老实实待在家，他甚至重新进入学校深造，就连撒娇的时候也没了那股子刁钻。在布鲁斯看来这样的杰森无疑是可爱的，更重要的在于，他是可以真切拥有的东西。但这样的杰森似乎远不如从前那么…他几乎每一天都在对这个小笨蛋亲昵的举止感到受宠若惊，说来可笑，当一个人对你嬉笑怒骂，时而撒娇时而野性的时候，他是个更鲜活的形象。他的杰森，倔强的孩子，在更小的时候也没那么娇气，他曾是他生命中最光华璀璨的一颗流星，布鲁斯想留住他，但从没有真正实现过；他又像一颗散发着诱惑香气的果实，被命运放在离他很近但无法够到的地方。

现在他变得有点傻，容易害羞，迟钝，又太主动，茫然之色在他身上就像钻石上的污垢，而杰森，好吧，大多数时候是个男子气十足的小家伙，跟男人调情的时候带着猫戏老鼠的明晃晃恶意。对布鲁斯他更是从不吝惜那些暧昧的赞美。男孩的经历厚重，不逊色于任何一个，按他的说法，老东西，因此他炽热的感情、他们之间那些痛苦的撕扯便显得尤为可爱起来。然而此时此刻，某些艳光四射的东西在他的身上一夜之间消失殆尽——

像一支褪色的荆棘玫瑰。

布鲁斯内心有处隐秘的角落藏着一丝可惜，但他知道这样的杰森才能够被他握在手心，温柔，甜蜜，是个很好的伴侣，如果可以的话他也会是个优秀的小妈妈，如果某一天杰森克制不住本性的獠牙，他好不容易稳定的家庭就又得出事儿了。

这孩子作恶的天赋跟行善的本事一样好，布鲁斯不敢想象他彻底跑到黑暗那边去能闹出多少大事来。也许他该收下这颗虚幻的糖果。

杰森其实不太喜欢莫比乌斯椅，生命的伟大之处不在已知而在未知，但他已经在这儿坐了很长时间，惨白的电光如同危险的毒蛇环绕在他周围。

“第1000000001号模型运行结束，结果判定为

“失败。”

“原因判定为灵魂受损。”

“回收本次杰森·陶德，投放进入1000000002号模型gm角色。”

年轻人罕见地揉了揉眉心，他把自己的枪带解开，又仔仔细细地绑好，然后整理衣袖、枪支和匕首。他做得很认真，像是某种仪式。

“停下吧。”

“我想已经没有必要了。”

杰森.陶德是个奇怪的家伙，譬如他坐上知识之神的椅子却只简单地把它当做超级计算机看待，为求一个答案创造了无数个虚拟的世界，现在他又自行从椅子上站了起来。

路还需要人去走，只是一个结论已经被验证过太多次罢了。

拯救从来不是一件可以托付于人的事情。

穷尽宇宙，未改宿命。


End file.
